whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Chief Makani
Chief Makani is an Ali'i Kumu of the Feast Camp, of the royal line of Kaua'i, and head chief of the Menehune. Overview Chief Makani rules with a commanding, yet gentle and diplomatic hand. He takes his responsibilities as the chief of the village, Moe'uhane, seriously. According to Menehune tradition, the chief serves not only as the leader, but also as the guardian of the village's ''mana''. As a result, the chief has greater access to mana than his people. Other traditions about concerning the treatment of the chief. These have been passed down through many generations. For example, no Menehune may speak in the presence of the chief unless given permission to do so. Furthermore, tribal taboos dictate the no one must ever allow their shadow to fall upon the chief. The Menehune respect and honor chief Makani. A kind old kumu, he enjoys lu'aus as much as anyone and has even be known to join in hula dances from time to time. His soft heart and love for his people have served him well over the years, building a strong relationship between him and his followers. Chief Makani lost his wife soon after the birth of their second daughter. He entered a period of mourning that lasted a year and a day following the tragic accident. He has raised his daughters as he knows his wife would have wanted, keeping her memory alive with them. As per Menehune custom, he has never taken another wife. His loneliness has been the greatest pain in his life. Children * Kanani * Lulani Image Chief Makani's dark hair has only just begun to show signs of greying. His mature features give him an air of wisdom and strength. His eyes shine with bubbling intelligence and curiosity, and his skin bears the wrinkles of many smiles and days spent in the open air. He wears a cloak made of feathers from various local birds such as the bird-of-paradise and the peacock. Lined with hardened reeds, the cloak not only glorifies his station, but also protects him. The tradition of this cloak, called the Mantle of Birds, has passed from chief to chief over the ages. The elders believe that the ali'i nui, the Great Chief, wore one when she met with the leader of the original Menehune, the builders, in ancient times. When a chief dies, his people bury him in his Mantle of Birds. The whole tribe then works to make a new one for the old chief's replacement. Personal Makani is the chief, the leader and father of the Menehune. He must ensure the safety and happiness of his tribe. In return, the Menehune and anyone else who comes to the village owes him respect and homage. He will harshly punish anyone who shows disrespect. He will do what he must to safeguard the sanctity of the village, including ordering the deaths of those who commit transgressions against him and his. When speaking, he assumes an air of command. He is firm and strict, yet diplomatic. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 71-72. Category:Gallain (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:Menehune (CTD)